


Blue Eyes, Black Jeans (I've Been A Fool)

by br0ken_hands



Series: Camp Hupperdook: A M9 Adventure [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, The Camp Counselor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: "What does it mean?"Yasha swallows, acutely aware of her burning cheeks. "Well, it means... It means that someone really likes someone, is almost obsessed with them."Mattias tilts his head up and Yasha meets his eyes."Are you infatuated with Ms. Beau then?"or, the AU where the Mighty Nein are camp counsellors and with the title comes all the shenanigans with the kids.





	Blue Eyes, Black Jeans (I've Been A Fool)

The sun filters through the leaves of the trees overhead and Yasha lets out a quiet, content sigh. In the distance, there are the sounds of kids playing some sort of game, squealing in delight, and the breeze is just gentle enough that even in this scorching hot weather, it's almost bearable in a tank top. Beside her, Matthias sits, quietly reading aloud, asking Yasha to pronounce something for him every so often.

The screaming from the playing children gets louder, and Yasha is immediately thankful for the fact that she's the camp counsellor for the 5-8-year-olds.

She feels a tug on the bottom of her tank top and she turns to the owner of the pudgy hand.

"Ms Yasha, how do you pronounce this word? In- Inf..."

A panting, struggling figure's head begins to peak over the hill she's sitting on, and Yasha's attention shifts.

"Hey, Yasha!" Beau calls loudly, dragging her foot behind her. "Have you seen Toby?"

Yasha frowns and shakes her head. A moment later, the reason for Beau's stunted gait makes itself clear as a ten-year-old appears along with her, arms and legs wrapped tightly around Beau's shin. Beau continues to shuffle forward, dragging Kevin behind her. Her skin is shiny with a layer of sweat and she's unkept in all the right ways that make Yasha's heart lurch a little.

"Oh well, we're playing hide-and-seek, I guess we'll look somewhere else, won't we buddy?" Beau turns to look at Kevin who nods, hanging on tighter as Beau begins to move again. Beau's muscles flex in effort, dragging Kevin away, who spares a hand to wave goodbye.

"Ms Yasha?" The little voice chimes in again, how do you pronounce "infa-"

Yasha tears her eyes away from Beau's disappearing form and focuses back on the page Mattias is on.

"Infatuated. In-fat-u-ated. Infatuated."

"What does it mean?"

Yasha swallows, acutely aware of her burning cheeks. "Well, it means... It means that someone really likes someone, is almost obsessed with them."

Mattias tilts his head up and Yasha meets his eyes.

"Are you infatuated with Ms Beau then?"

Yasha's eyes widen and her cheeks feel impossibly warmer. "No that's... No. No."

Matthias shrugs and turns back to his book. "Okay then." 

\--

There's no counsellor at camp that the campers love quite like Beau, and though Beau loves the attention and doting, it also comes with a handful of troubles.

"Ms Beau?"

"Vanessa, I told you, just Beau is fine."

"Okay Beau, what are you doing during free-time today?"

Beau shrugs. "I didn't really have any plans, but I do know that you need to get your journal entry done first."

Vanessa huffs, "Okay, but a bunch of us are going to the lakefront later and cliff-jumping, can you come with us?"

"Why not Fjord?"

Vanessa makes a face. "Mr Fjord is so... So... By the book. He won't jump into the water with us, and you know that Mr Caleb doesn't even like the sun. Ms Jester is on store-duty today, and Ms Nott likes water about as much as Mr Caleb likes the sun."

Beau laughs a little at this, helping Josiah glue the foam decorations onto his journal cover. She's fairly certain she has paint on her face but that's the sacrifice you pay in the craft shack. "Fine, I'll go with you guys, but I better see at least 100 words in your journal entry today!" 

"Yes!" Vanessa trades high fives with Emily before settling back into her seat.

"Uh oh, Beau?" A voice pipes up from the other side of the table. "I spilt the glue."

Beau grumbles under her breath before hustling over, pulling things from the rapidly growing puddle of white school glue. "Alright, everyone keep yourselves clean." She calls, righting the spilt bottle.

"Hey, Beau?"

"A little busy here, but what's up?"

"Did you know that Ms Yasha has a crush on you?"

"Oh does she now?" Beau calls over her shoulder, grabbing a wet towel from the sink to clean off the table. She hides a smile as she wrings out the towel, back facing the kids, before schooling her face back into something a little less incriminating when she returns to the kids.

Another voice joins the fray. "Yeah she does, she blushes every time you're near."

"Jared, the chair is made for sitting, not standing on. And that's very nice to know, Ms Yasha is a wonderful person." Beau says, finishing wiping off the spill surface. "There we go, all clean. Are we done our journals or do we all need a little more time?"

\--

Yasha pushes past the bushes that crowd the little forest outcrop, breaking into the grass ledge overlooking the lake. Behind her, Tim and Matthias follow, excitedly whispering to each other about their books. Squinting in the sun, Yasha takes in the view. Though she likes her little hilltop better in the shade, the boys had wanted a little more sun to read together in and Yasha is not one to deny them, not that she would want to ever either. It's certainly louder here in addition to being warmer, as the echoes of children playing in the water make their way up the little cliff to their alcove. Her campers who could swim are down in the lake as well with Beau and Fjord and she's glad for the fact that she's been unofficially designated as the "reading counsellor". 

Just as she's about to sit, there's a rustling sound behind her, and she turns to see Beau sticking her head out. "Oh hello, we have some spectators at the cliff-jump?"

Yasha smiles. "The boys wanted to see their friends even if they couldn't swim."

Beau pushes past the foliage and steps into the clearing, offering the boys each a high five. "Hey, that's cool, what are your books about?"

The boys each prattle off a short answer but Yasha hears none of it. Beau's not wearing a shirt and despite the little path Beau needs to take to get up here, the water that clings to her wet hair still rolls down her neck and down bronzed arms every so often and Yasha's transfixed. Even when she's relaxed, Beau's stomach is still well defined, and sharp hipbones disappear underneath a pair of shorts entirely too short to be good for Yasha's health. Tearing her eyes away from Beau's body, Yasha swallows and fixes her sight on the horizon.

"Alright, have a good read, boys." She hears Beau say and watches as Beau straightens up and looks right at her. "And I hope you enjoy the view."

Yasha's face goes incredibly red. "I didn't..." She gets out, stepping backwards, and feeling absolutely nothing under her foot. She lets out an uncharacteristic yelp as she realises that she just stepped off the cliff and begins to plummet towards the water, Beau's surprised face grows in distance and she braces for impact.

The water is cold, unreasonably cold for such a hot day, and Yasha's eyes fly open as she sinks into the lake for a second, before she kicks herself up, her head breaking water, sputtering and gasping. 

There's a splash beside her, and Beau's head emerges, water pouring off of her head.

"You okay?" Beau asks, treading water.

Yasha nods, mesmerised by the way the water drops slide off of Beau's face and dripping back into the water. 

Beau grins, all toothy and bright. "Good, just making sure."

Yasha smiles a little in return. It's impossible to not be affected by Beau's joy. "You know I can swim, right?"

Beau turns onto her stomach and begins to swim towards shore. "Yeah, but I was at the cliff anyway, might as well join you. The water's always more fun with you." She turns and gives Yasha her most winning smile and a wink.

Despite the discomfort of wet socks and shoes and the frigid temperatures of the lake, Yasha can't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside.

\--

It's after everyone has had a shower and dried off and Yasha is sitting in the field alone making little flower crowns that she gets ambushed. It's not violent by any means, but it still takes her by surprise when six kids, all in Fjord's 10-14 group, spring upon her.

"We need to have an intervention about your crush on Beau." 

Yasha sputters. "What crush? There's no crush." 

Toni snorts, picking her own flower and twisting it into her hair. "Yeah right."

Sadie rolls her eyes. "I'm blind and even I can see it."

Yasha picks another flower and adds it to the crown, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "There's no crush, I promise."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you blush all the time when Beau's around?" Jeff prods, sitting on his knees.

"And how about that one time Beau was doing a push-up competition against Fjord and you looked like you were about to explode even though you could probably beat both of them with those arms of yours?"

Yasha flushes red at that. She hadn't meant for anyone else to see her... react.

"And let's not forget just now when she was staring at Beau up on the cliff and fell off of the thing."

That garners a few laughs and demands for the whole story.

Yasha stares at the ground and picks at the stem of a flower while Toni tells the story to the other kids. She contemplates running or avoiding the topic entirely, but she knows that the sooner she got this over with, the less likely the kids were going to continue to bug her about this, and if watching Fjord's kids taught her anything, it's that these kids never give up. 

Sighing, she closes the end of the flower crown and sets it on her head. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Casey blinks past her curly hair. "Excuse me?"

Yasha shrugs. "I figured you'd want me to romance Beau I guess, what's the plan?"

Toni's eyes widen even more. "Holy shit." She breathes.

"Hey. Language."

"I'm going to tell Riley!" She shouts and takes off across the field.

Yasha sighs to herself and readjusts her flower crown. Hopefully, this goes over as quickly as possible...

\--

When Beau wasn't at the docks or surrounded by a mob of excited children during free time, she was usually at the hammocks. The hammocks are a sacred place to Beau and everyone knows that. If a camper wants to speak with Beau one-on-one, they find her at the hammocks, and if someone's with Beau at the hammocks, the rest of the campers know to give them their space. It's a time honoured tradition, and one Yasha has no intentions of breaking as a gaggle of giggling children push her forward towards the hammocks. A quick peek into the clearing reveals Beau, alone, dozing off in the afternoon sun.

Yasha turns to the kids, whispering. "Maybe another time? I don't want to wake B-"

"Hey what's up?" Beau's sleepy voice cuts through the quiet and Yasha turns back around, back ramrod straight, hands behind her back.

"Uh, hi."

Beau sits up at the voice, rubbing the sleep from out of her eyes. Her feet swing off the edge of the hammock as she takes in the sight before her. "Hey, Yasha... and kids..." Then, the tone of her voice changes. "For what have you woken the giant's slumber for?" She asks, making her voice booming and deep.

Yasha cracks a smile as the kids behind her laugh. If anything, she should be the giant. Despite sitting on the hammock suspended in the air, Yasha still has a few inches on Beau. "Nothing, oh mighty giant, I just... The kids thought it'd be nice if I picked some flowers for you." She produces a little bouquet of flowers from the nearby field, all fresh and colourful. 

Beau's smile turns into a full-on grin, and she hops off the hammock to take them from Yasha's hand. "Aw, thank you, this is so kind! What's the occasion?"

A voice chirps up. "It's 'cause Ms Yasha really likes-"

"Just a gift." Yasha cuts in, smiling softly. "Just a gift."

There are audible groans from the kids behind Yasha, but Beau feels her cheeks flush nonetheless. "Thank you, this is very nice, Yasha." She rocks up on the balls of her feet and just manages to get high enough to press a quick kiss to Yasha's cheek before dropping down. She can hear gasps and squeals from the kids, but her smile is for Yasha and Yasha alone. "I'll make sure to take good care of these."

Yasha stands, frozen on the spot, cheeks growing a bright red. She can hear the hollering behind her and she dips her head to try to hide the blush. "I'll see you at dinner?"

Beau looks up from the flowers. "Yeah, at dinner."

Yasha watches as Beau makes her way back to her own cabin and the calamity behind her begins to encroach on her own space.

"Oh my goodness, Ms Yasha!"

"See? I told you it'd work!"

"Ms Yasha, when are you going to ask Beau on a date?"

It all filters out into the background, a buzzing static. All she can hear is her heartbeat and for some reason, Yasha just can't stop smiling.

\--

"Ms Yasha, can you come with me for a moment?" 

Yasha peers out of the treehouse down to the ground to find the source of the sound, where a little girl hops up and down nervously, her mop of curly, springy, black hair bouncing. "Sure Riley, what can I do for you?" 

"Just come with me!" 

Yasha sighs and turns back into the treehouse.

"You going to be okay colouring with Toby?"

Jester nods, picking up a blue crayon. "Eli said he'd come to join Toby after he finished his journal entry too, so we're good. Have fun!"

Yasha smiles and waves goodbye to Toby and begins to make her way down the tree on the planks nailed into the trunk, hopping past the last few rungs to land on the ground. She grabs a pudgy little hand and follows Riley, nearly stumbling over the bumpy campgrounds as the little girl takes off at speed. Riley takes Yasha through the trail in the forest before cutting through a group of trees to emerge into a grassy field. They burst through the trees into a clearing, and Yasha smiles, a little surprised. 

Beau sits on a blanket with a picnic basket, waving lazily in the sunlight. "Riley, what's this..." but Riley is gone. Yasha makes her way to Beau, who grins at her. "Afternoon!"

"What's all this?"

"I thought we should have a picnic together." 

Yasha shakes her head fondly. "Did the kids put you up to this?" she asks, sitting down on the blanket beside Beau.

Beau leans over and whispers into Yasha's ear. "They're right behind the trees, but I figured I could entertain them for a bit." 

"And you?" 

Beau tilts her head "And me?" 

"Are you entertaining yourself as well?" 

Beau grins. "Of course."

Yasha huffs a laugh and shuffles closer, pressing their shoulders together.

\--

The cabin is strikingly quiet when Beau enters. "Guys?" A quick glance reveals that absolutely no-one is in their beds or anywhere in the cabin for that matter. "Guys?" Sighing, Beau wanders to the back porch to look for her campers. "Guys? It's bedtime where- oh."

Opening the door revealed Yasha, standing there awkwardly just past the porch, scuffing her Converse on the dirt of the ground.

"Uh... Yasha?"

Yasha glances up, abashed, hands still folded gently behind her back. "Hey Beau, do you, uh, want to go on a date with me?"

This one gets a breathy laugh out of Beau. Of all the things she thought Yasha might have said, this was not one of them. 

The sound of a snicker and a resounding "shhhhhhh" from the bushes nearby makes Beau smile and she suddenly understands. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you." Despite the charade of it all, Beau feels her heart swell for the girl standing just ten yards away. 

"Tomorrow down by the lake?" 

"Yeah, that sounds really good." Beau feels butterflies in her stomach seeing the way Yasha smiles for her, and she worries at her lip a little, taking it all in. "Goodnight, Yasha." 

"Sweet dreams, Beau." 

A little while later, all of Beau's kids come back into the cabin. 

"Where were you all rascals?" 

Jasper shrugs, clambering into her top bunk. "Just out."

Beau sighs. "I'm going to have to write you all up for being late to lights out."

"Aww but Beau!"

Beau tsks. "Those are the rules. I hope whatever you were out there for was worth it."

There are a few giggles in the cabin as the kids all settle into bed. "How was your night, Beau?"

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Beau replies, dopey smile on her face. She tucks herself into her own bunk, reaching up for the lights. "Alright, no sound after taps, you all hear? Goodnight guys, sleep well."

\--

Their "date" starts off well enough. They pull out the paddleboards from the dock storage and take them out onto the water. It gives them enough distance from the kids sitting on the docks doing their best to pretend that they're not trying to listen in, that they can actually have a little bit of private discussion, but the peace and quiet of the lake is gone as quickly as it came when Fjord launches the various kayaks and both Beau and Yasha find themselves surrounded by curious kids.

"You know a date is for those parties directly involved, right?" Beau calls out to the kids, who pretend that they can't hear her.

Yasha grins as Beau sits back down on the paddleboard. The sun's shining bright and the breeze is just right. Despite the eyes on the two of them, Yasha feels on top of the world. Taking her paddle, she flicks a little bit of water on Beau, who yelps.

"Hey, watch it!"

Yasha laughs this time, full-bellied and filled with mirth, and this time sends a wave at Beau. "Not going to fight back?"

Beau wipes the water out of her eyes and narrows them, smiling the whole time. "Oh, you're on Yasha!"

There are squeals from the kids nearby as they realise what's happening and a few of them are caught in the crossfire as Beau gets Yasha right in the face with the next splash.

It's not long before the kids get involved as well, sending wave after wave at the two counsellors, eventually knocking them off their boards and into the sandbar. From there, it's absolute chaos as Beau throws the first handful of sandbar gunk, striking the back of Yasha's lifevest. 

Yasha spins around, mouth wide open in surprise. "Oh, you're going to regret that, Beau." She laughs and leaps towards her fellow counsellor. 

Beau yelps, diving out of the way, just barely missing Yasha's arms as Yasha splashes into the water face-first. 

From one of the kayaks, one of the kids leaps out onto the sandbar and picks up a handful of sediment. "Sandbar fiiiiight!"

Beau and Yasha's eyes widen as more kids abandon their boats and they ready themselves, a handful of sand in each fist.

Despite their advantage in size and speed, there's nothing Beau and Yasha can do against 15 kids who are all ready to get a little dirty for the chance to smear their counsellors in grey, thick, smelly gunk. By the time they all get back to the dock, there's not an inch of Beau's exposed skin that's not streaked with mud, and Yasha's suddenly jealous of how short and easy to clean Beau's hair is.

"If you guys don't all shower you're not allowed back into your cabin tonight!" Beau yells out to the rest of the kids as they peel off their life vests and hand them to a cringing Fjord.

Yasha smiles down at the woman beside her and steps a little closer, resting a hand on the small of Beau's back. 

Beau winces. "Damn, we really do smell, don't we."

"Is that what you tell all the girls you take on a date?"

Beau grins up at Yasha. "Only the pretty ones."

Yasha rolls her eyes and pushes Beau off the dock back into the water, huffing a laugh when Beau yelps when she falls in. "What a charmer."

Beau comes back up, sputtering. "You love it."

Yasha doesn't disagree.

\--

Yasha pads into the kitchen the next morning, drawn by the smell of coffee. Beau's at the counter pouring out cups of coffee and man, does she look like a vision. Yasha shuffles up behind Beau, wrapping her arms around Beau's midsection and resting her chin sleepily on Beau's.

"Morning, love."

"Mornin."

"Sleepy?"

Yasha yawns loudly and Beau laughs. "Yeah. Six is too early. Where are the other counsellors?"

Beau pours a little bit of cream into her coffee. "Setting up the stage. It's Friday remember? Presentation day."

Yasha grouses something into Beau's hair and Beau laughs, picking up the coffee and turning to face Yasha. 

"Come on, you little morning monster. Coffee's ready."

Yasha takes the cup and brings it to her lips, mumbling a little thank you.

Beau laughs into her cup. "I love you too."

Yasha pulls Beau's mug away and sets it onto the counter, reaches out to pull Beau in, and presses and long kiss to Beau's lips.

Beau smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around Yasha's neck, leaning into the touch.

When Yasha pulls away, both of them are smiling like idiots, beyond lovestruck. "Hey. Good morning."

"Oh, now you speak." Beau teases, pressing a last kiss to Yasha's nose.

Yasha smiles abashedly and takes both mugs, carrying them over to the table. 

"You think the kids know yet?"

"Hm?"

Yasha pulls the chair out of Beau to sit in and passes her the mug. "Oh, thanks. That we're already together and that we're just hamming it up for their entertainment."

Yasha shrugs, sitting in her own chair. "Probably not, honestly."

"Do you want to tell them?"

Yasha takes another sip of the coffee, two creams two sugars. "Nah, they'll figure it out in time."

Beau nods, reaching out across the table to tangle their fingers together. A minute passes in comfortable silence before a sound startles them.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Beau and Yasha's fingers pull away from each other and the sound of chair legs scraping against wooden floors echoes through the kitchen space at the sound of Fjord's voice.

"You okay there Fjord?" Beau calls out.

There's the sound of feet clambering up the stairs and Fjord appears, pushing a boy out in front of him. "Found this little rascal scampering away from the direction of the kitchen just now before the wake-up call."

Beau and Yasha glance at each other, trading a concerned look. "We'll take care of it, Fjord. Everything with the stage going okay?"

Fjord wipes his forehead on the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah, I'm going to go back and help them finish it. The lights are a little bit of a hassle as always."

Beau watches as Fjord waves goodbye and heads off down the stairs before focusing her attention on the boy in front of her. She recognizes him as Johnny.

"Why were you here?"

Johnny makes an X sign over his throat and Beau sighs.

"Yasha, can you get him some water, please? I think he came to get water for a scratchy throat."

Johnny nods and happily accepts the glass of water Yasha comes back with.

"How much did you hear, Johnny?"

He swallows the mouthful of water and shrugs. "I know you two are already together."

Yasha grimaces.

Beau takes Johnny by the shoulders. "I need you to keep this a secret, okay Johnny? You can't tell the other kids."

Johnny frowns.

Sighing, Beau pulls out a dollar bill from her back pocket. "If I buy you a cream soda from the store, will you keep this quiet?"

"Two cream sodas and an ice cream."

"Two cream sodas and a root beer."

"Deal."

Beau peels out a few more bills and presses them into Johnny's hand. "I better not hear a word of this, you hear? Or I'm going to tell Ms Jester to ban you from the store."

Johnny nods, eyes wide at the wad of bills in his hand.

"Okay, bug off back to bed, kid. There's still half an hour before wake-up and if you don't take that sleep, Yasha here will."

Johnny hands Beau the glass and scampers down the stairs, little feet thumping against the wood.

Beau straightens up and sighs. "Close call."

Yasha wraps her arms around Beau and holds her close. "Close call indeed." She laughs, and Beau feels it rumble through her body. "I love you."

"I love you too."

\--

The last day of camp is always the hardest for the kids who spend a full two hours crying and hugging each other and all the counsellors. Beau's had Kevin wrapped around her leg for the better half of the day already, and while she's sad to see the kids board the bus back to the city, she's not entirely upset about it either.

The other counsellors join her to wave goodbye to the kids as their bus begins to pull away.

"I hope no one leaves their dirty laundry again like last year." Nott grouses and Caleb laughs, patting his sister's head.

"We'll burn it this year if it happens, promise."

They stand there waving until the bus makes a turn onto the highway and disappears from view.

"Do you think the campers will notice that we were holding hands in the group photo?"

Beau shrugs and tangles her fingers with Yasha's. "I guess they'll find out next year when they see the photo on the board." She mutters and presses a kiss to Yasha's hand.

"Get a room you two!" Molly calls out from the tree he clambered up into.

Beau sticks her tongue out at him.

"Hey, does anyone know why Johnny had enough money for two cream sodas and a root beer today? I thought he burned through all his money on the first day of camp..."

Beau holds back a snort of laughter and Yasha pulls Beau into her chest and holds her close. The sun filters through the leaves of the trees overhead and the breeze is just right. Yasha lets out a quiet, content sigh. Bring on next year's camp and whatever else may come - with Beau at her side, Yasha feels invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss camp, haha. Like so many of my fics, this one started on Discord too. It continues vaguely past what I've fleshed out, so if you're interested, here's what happens.  
> Beau and Yasha are counsellors for two years before they start dating. This fic takes place in their third year of counselling. Beau and Yasha make their "date night" a tradition on the Thursday of the second week, which is really more like Beau and Yasha having a cream soda each while watching their kids splash in the lake and the older kids sitting within earshot pretending to be busy making flowercrowns. They go fully public in their fifth year and Yasha enlists the help of the older kids to propose to Beau in year eight when the youngest kids involved in their shenanigans detailed in this fic are about to age out of camp. They get married right after their seventh summer at camp and invite all the kids who have been part of their journey to attend. It's done in the woods with a hastily erected chapel-style pulpit made of tied together firewood and the Fjord walks Beau down the aisle and Molly, Yasha, and Caleb officiates, and the wedding concludes with the entire wedding party leaping into the lake from the cliff-jump spot where Beau and Yasha shared their first kiss 6 years ago.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did, drop a kudo and like as always.  
> A shoutout to m'buds PathfinderDorkface, flockofsiegles, and Punk Goth Lesbian Icon on the Discord server for always encouraging the craziness and feeding the story gremlins.
> 
> Title from Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan for Love, Simon the movie.
> 
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
